


good things come in threes

by tostitos



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Multi, Non-Chronological, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-OT3, each section is a literal drabble (100 words)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: it’s simple math. if we start out as one and then become two with a partner...what’s so bad about adding another? everyone knows all good things come in threes.(the beginning of a love kihyun, hyungwon, and minhyuk didn’t think they would ever find told in ten memories)





	good things come in threes

**Author's Note:**

> in the same universe as baby, it's cold outside but can be read alone

**un.**

“i’m sorry. can you take that out?”

hyungwon hums and cancels yet another sale. he places the jar of peanut butter to the side just like everything else. he eyes the pitiful guy counting and recounting the money he has in his wallet. hyungwon would feel bad, but hyungwon died on the inside as soon as he took his first breath twenty years ago.

five minutes later, hyungwon hands over a plastic bag holding ramen, bread, and spam.

“thanks,” his customer says, grinning like he didn’t just waste hyungwon’s time.

“leave.”

he comes back two weeks later.

hyungwon hates him.

 

**deux.**

there’s a wannabe goth kid who comes in by himself almost every saturday and pays to play six games. for someone so thin and unnecessarily tall, he’s really good.

“good game, but people are gonna stop coming here if you annihilate them every time,” kihyun says, watching hyungwon slip off the bulky laser tag vest.

hyungwon shrugs, chuckling. “that’s not my problem.”

kihyun’s never had an opinion on makeup but the liner around hyungwon’s eyes makes them look so big and round and beautiful.

“it’s a slow day. wanna play one on one?”

hyungwon raises a brow. “bring it on.”

 

**trois.**

minhyuk tugs the sleeves of his shirt down and folds the hem over his fingers, hiding their nervous twitching. he shrinks under his boyfriend’s hard glare and chokes over words that won’t come out.

“so you're just not gonna say anything? i asked you if you liked someone else and you're staying silent."

"because it's not what you think," minhyuk says desperately. "do you want an answer? yes, i think i like him but that doesn't change my feelings for you."

his heart thuds painfully as he watches hyunwoo's eyes darken.

"minhyuk, that's bullshit. you know what? i'm done."

"wai--"

 

**quatre.**

"so i know we don't go to the same school but," hyungwon turns away to hang up his helmet on the rack, "i was wondering if you'd go to prom with me?"

kihyun's knees go weak where he's standing to the side, watching hyungwon's team take off their gear after their latest game, but thankfully he's leaning against the wall.

a few of the teens hyungwon joined look back at the two high schoolers with weirded-out expressions.

hyungwon faces kihyun, his dark makeup in contrast with his red cheeks. he's so cute. kihyun's heartbeat skips.

"yes, of course i will."

 

**cinq.**

minhyuk's not so bad. he's kind of obnoxious but he has a smile that's a star you can see even from the inside of a black hole and kihyun thinks he gets it. this is their third date - mexican food and mini golf - and no longer does he feel nerves eating him from the inside out. they talk, they laugh, they argue about their golf scores.

it's...nice.

"you totally kicked that!"

kihyun rolls his eyes as he pulls his tiny golf ball out of the hole. "no i didn't."

"hyungwon wouldn't stand for this."

"no, hyungwon would cheat with me."

 

**six.**

the cashier - hyungwon, his name tag reads - smirks when minhyuk places only five items on the conveyor belt.

"finally realized you don't have the money to buy the whole store?" there's something a little mean in his voice but months of only coming to hyungwon's check-out line has gotten him used to his perpetual annoyance.

the first few times minhyuk really thought he had more money. then hyungwon offered to cover the cost he couldn't afford and minhyuk found out he has the most beautiful smile.

he winks, grinning. "maybe i'm saving money so i can buy you coffee later."

 

**sept.**

hyungwon laces their fingers together and squeezes. pizzarama is a weird place for this conversation but they've been avoiding it for a while.

"i think you should meet him. he said he'd love to know the person who can make me smile just by breathing," he says, swinging their arms.

kihyun's insecurity is still clear in his eyes and it breaks hyungwon's heart. he adores kihyun so much and he knows that won't change.

"i think you'd like him," he continues when kihyun doesn't speak. "you know you love anything that gets on my nerves."

kihyun attempts a smile. "okay."

 

**huit.**

minhyuk watches the other man over his take-out cup of a cafe latte. he's like a giant rain cloud and it's funny because minhyuk never believed opposites attract.

hyungwon pokes at the dollop of whipped cream sliding off the top of their cake slice. "i have a boyfriend. i'm not cheating on him! he knows i'm here. we...decided to try out an open relationship."

minhyuk nods. "ok."

"ok?" hyungwon looks at him with wide, worried eyes and minhyuk wants to reach over and hold his hand.

"i'm poly, hyungwon. as long as your boyfriend is okay, then so am i."

 

**neuf.**

“get off me,” hyungwon grumbles, voice muffled by his pillow. he wiggles around to dislodge the heavy weight on his back.

a light hand slaps his butt. “did you forget we have a date tonight?”

“you two have gone out without me before.”

the weight shifts until it’s lying atop him. minhyuk’s fingers trace the shell of his ear. “aw, are you jealous, babe?”

lifting his head out of his arm, hyungwon frowns at his boyfriend. “no, i want to go to sleep.” he starts to sigh but then the weight grows.

kihyun pinches his cheek. “get up or suffocate.”

 

**dix.**

"what's up?" kihyun frowns at hyungwon as the younger man throws himself on the bed and lies his head in kihyun's lap. he threads his fingers through hyungwon's shoulder length hair.

hyungwon's eyes flutter shut. "someone asked me on a date at work."

fingers pausing, kihyun stares down at his boyfriend of nearly two years. "and?"

hyungwon shrugs one of his shoulders and kihyun bites his lip.

freshman year, they took a gender and sexualities class together and talked a bit about if they'd be ok with a non-monogamous relationship.

"do you like him?"

"not necessarily."

they still don't know.

**Author's Note:**

> on the off chance the timeline doesn’t make sense, it spans from high school to university


End file.
